In a plasma-based system, plasma is generated when a process gas is supplied within a plasma chamber and radio frequency (RF) power is supplied to an electrode within the plasma chamber. The plasma-based system is used to perform various operations on a wafer. For example, the plasma is used to etch the wafer, deposit materials on the wafer, clean the wafer, etc.
During the performance of the operations, a point within the plasma-based system may be monitored to determine whether the plasma-based system is operating properly. The point is monitored using a probe. However, it may be expensive to use the probe within the plasma-based system. For example, some entities may avoid using the probe to avoid the cost of the probe. Such avoidance of use of the probe may result in not knowing whether the plasma-based system is operating properly.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.